


Glacier Trek

by AgentOHare



Series: G1 Vore [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Michael basically only exists to be giant robot chow, Soft Vore, Starvation, Vore, micro/macro, safe vore, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOHare/pseuds/AgentOHare
Summary: First Aid needs to both conserve energy and keep his human warm. A solution is found.





	Glacier Trek

Across a glacier spanning 30 miles horizontally, an ambulance drove over uneven ice. A 25-year old paramedic, blonde and clad in green scrubs sat in the driver’s seat. His hands were folded neatly in his lap as he slept, shivering due to the lack of a heater. What would ordinarily be a recipe for a car crash posed no problem for the lad, for the ambulance was in reality a transformer: the medic First Aid.

The paramedic, blonde, spiky haired Michael Jones, was jolted awake by a strange rumbling noise. Blearily, he looked around before his eyes fell on the dashboard. The fuel gauge read empty. Come to think of it, First Aid seemed to be slowing down too…

“Aid? Are you all right?” The human asked concernedly.

“Yes, just a little hungry.” Well, that explained the noise. Michael eyed the steering wheel furtively.

“A _little_? Aid, that sounded like a lion’s roar. When was the last time you refueled? Did you even refuel before we left?”

Primus, this human was like a turbo-hen sometimes. Knowing that he couldn't lie well enough to fool his companion, First Aid caved.

“Okay, okay you got me. I’m pretty low on energon…”

“ _How_ low?” First Aid’s steering wheel twitched uncomfortably.

“Six percent.”

“Six _percent_? Aid, you're starving! That sure as hell isn’t enough to get us home! We're stopping!”

“Mike…”

“We. Are. _Stopping_.”

Sighing, First Aid slowed to a halt, letting Michael out before transforming into robot mode. He swayed a little on his pedes as a wave of dizziness hit him. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt like _scrap_. Hunger gnawed at his fuel tank like a swarm of insecticons. He was beginning to feel lightheaded as his body tried to conserve what little energy it had. Michael saw his partner place a servo on his abdomen, stifling a groan.

“Aid, you _really_ don't look so good. Maybe we should rest a bit.”

“N-no Mike. I have _just_ enough energon in me to get us home, and with the rate that my body is burning it that is uncertain.”

“Does your body burn energy faster in robot mode?”

“No, it burns faster in vehicle mode since we move much faster.”

“So in theory, you’d save energy by _walking_ back to base?”

“Yes, but what would we do with you? You’d _freeze_ out here!” First Aid stated worriedly. It was true that Michael was keen on escaping the biting cold. First Aid’s vehicle mode provided protection, but the medic would burn himself out quicker. Looking back up at his guardian, Michael saw the poor Autobot doubled over in the blistering wind, clutching his stomach. He rushed to the bot’s aid.

“Aid?” The medic didn't respond, only groaning.

_“First Aid!”_

The medical officer noticed this time. He looked up at Michael with pained optics, though they couldn't be seen behind the visor. The paramedic felt horrible for his friend. He reached out to touch his friend reassuredly, only to realize with horror that he could not feel the metal upon contact. The cold. Damn it, he needed warmth _now_. Frostbite was not a pleasant thing to have. Thoughts ran through Michael’s head, trying to think of a solution.

And think of a solution he did. A completely mad solution, but a solution nonetheless. He touched First Aid’s faceplate to get his attention.

“Hear me out. Aid, you're capable of getting home by foot, but then I’d have no protection from the cold and I know that you know what hypothermia can do to a human.” First Aid nodded, cringing at the memory. “And you're starving. Even with your barely sufficient energy levels you still feel like shit. I have a solution that will solve both problems, but it's kinda batshit insane.”

“Go on.”

“You could swallow me.”

It took a few moments for First Aid to register what Michael had proposed.

“ _What!?_ ”

“Aid, let me explain. I need warmth, you need food. You told me before that Cybertronians can’t digest organic material, which makes it safe for me. While I'm in there, safe from the cold, you've got something in your tank. Even though I won't actually be giving you energy, at least you won't feel hungry anymore, and I know you know how to get something out of a fuel tank easy. It's a win-win plan, so what do you say?”

First Aid was really uncomfortable with all this, but Michael did have a point. After careful deliberation, the medic nodded.

“All right. I'll do it, but if anything goes wrong in the slightest you're coming out whether you like it or not.”

“Okay!”

He laid out his hand so his partner could climb up. When Michael was safely in his grasp, Aid lifted him to his face, retracting his mask to hesitantly place the paramedic in his mouth. He gingerly laid Michael on his glossa and closed, being careful not to bite down on him. The inside of First Aid’s mouth was hot, a welcome change from the freezing cold. Michael felt like an ice cube on the medibot’s glossa as it set to work lubricating him, shifting him every which way. First Aid wouldn’t admit it, but he kind of liked the way Michael tasted. It was unlike anything he has ever experienced, quite a shock for a bot who spent his whole life on energon alone. The subtly salty flavor was completely new to him. His mouth watered as he reveled in this new world of taste.

By now, Michael was drenched in saliva and beginning to slide to the back of the throat. On the human’s side of things, it felt like laying on a heated waterbed. The constant licking served to warm him up nicely as he felt himself being pushed forward. Eventually, he came to a valve, just large enough to fit inside. It was opened just a crack, allowing the excess saliva to drain out. He tapped on it to signal First Aid that he was ready.

Concern forgotten, the medic tilted his head back and swallowed, the throat valve opening for Michael to slide down, pushed along by the glossa. First Aid gulped once more, and the rest of the human was in his esophagus. Michael was squeezed through a very tight tube as Aid continued to swallow. With a series of gulps, First Aid worked the bulge that Michael made past his collar. Michael eventually slowed down, nearing another valve that opened for him to be squeezed through. All the pressure from the throat was released as Michael plopped into a small baglike chamber. From the gurgling noises that seemed to surround him, he deduced that this was First Aid’s stomach- his fuel tank.

Outside, said Autobot rubbed his tummy with great satisfaction. It had been eons since he was this full!  Michael (who judging by the movements was quite obviously okay) had filled his tank up quite nicely, a much-needed relief from the hunger that seemed to torture him to no end. The paramedic had formed a small bulge in First Aid’s midsection that fluttered inside whenever he moved.

“Mmm… Never imagined you would be _this_ tasty, Mike!” First Aid crooned, savoring the final traces of flavor on his glossa.

“I’m _okay_ , thank you.” Michael said, muffled from the inside of the chamber. “But are _you_ okay? I mean my moving around isn't hurting you too much, is it?”

“No, not at all. In fact, weird as this may sound, it actually feels pretty good when you do that.” In all his years of medical experience, First Aid simply couldn't think of an explanation for it. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “I suggest that you go to sleep, it's gonna be a long walk back to base.”

“Kay.” Michael curled up in the pit of First Aid’s fuel tank and closed his eyes. The chamber gently shook and rocked him to sleep as its owner began the 30-mile journey home.


End file.
